With the increase in quality and popularity of devices having photograph-capturing functionality, such as camera, mobile phones and tablets, photographs are increasingly gaining importance in the processes defined for different purposes. For example, photographs are used for the purpose of situation documentation, subject identification and subject condition assessment. For such uses, the photographs may need to meet certain requirements to qualify for usage. For example, an officer inspecting a building for construction violations with respect to an approved plan or building bye laws of a state may require specific views of the house and surrounding areas to be captured.
Photographs taken using standard photography may not meet the desired requirements. This may be due to the photographer's lack of knowledge of the requirements or due to manual error by the photographer. Further, there is no standardized way to specify and communicate the photography requirements to an end user. There may also be cases where some or all of the requirements are not communicated explicitly but remain as implicit requirements.